dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Grand Supreme Kai
|RomName = Dai Kaiōshin |AniName = Daikaioh Grand Supreme Kai |MangaName = Dai Kaioshin Great Lord of Lords |AltName = Dai Kaioh Daikaioshin |Appears in = |manga debut = "The Boo of Pure Evil" |anime debut = "End of Earth" |Race = Core Person |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Before Age 889Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy, 1997 |Address = Sacred World of the Kai |Occupation = Supreme Kai |FamConnect = |Counterparts = Innocent Buu Good Buu }} The |''Dai Kaiōshin''|lit. "Great God of the Kings of the Worlds*}}, known as Daikaioh in the initial Funimation dub, is the highest of all Supreme Kais and ruled over the entire Universe 7 before the series takes place. Appearance Grand Supreme Kai resembles the fat form of Majin Buu that his absorption would eventually create. He has pink skin and the same pointed ears as his other kin, as well as a mohawk similar to Shin's but of a darker bluish color. His outfit consists of the shirt and trousers usually worn by Supreme Kais but without the regal tunic-like garment over the top. He wears an orange knotted cloth around his waist, as well as the same navy and yellow waistcoat and purple cape as Fat Buu. Also like Fat Buu, he has squinty eyes that normally seem closed until excited. Biography Background 10 million years ago, the Grand Supreme Kai battled Moro alongside South Supreme Kai. By giving up most of his godly power, Grand Supreme Kai was able to seal Moro's magic power, and together they were able to defeat and imprison him. Grand Supreme Kai lived on the Sacred World of the Kai along with the four other Supreme Kais. He was very peace-loving and gorged himself with food. When Majin Buu comes to the planet, Grand Supreme Kai managed to save Shin from Buu, he battled Majin Buu but was overwhelmed and absorbed. In the anime, he unleashed a powerful attack of his own that blasted Buu into pieces, however, Grand Supreme Kai gets absorbed seconds later when Buu's floating particles converged on him. After Grand Supreme Kai was absorbed, Buu takes a form that looks remarkably similar to Grand Supreme Kai. Grand Supreme Kai's presence within Buu pacifies him to a degree. Dragon Ball Z Innocent Buu would continue to show Grand Supreme Kai's spirit within him and later even becomes Mr. Satan's friend. After becoming Mr. Satan's friend, who told him about the error of his murderous ways, the aspect of Grand Supreme Kai existing within caused Buu renounce his killing ways, leading him to split off his evil side and becoming a being of good. Grand Supreme Kai continued to exist through Good Buu from this point onward. Dragon Ball Super Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga After Good Buu is carried off by the Galactic Patrol, Merus stuns Goku and Vegeta and boards them onto the ship. When the two Saiyans wake up, they're informed of the threat of Moro and are told of the battle that took place ten million years ago, where Grand Supreme Kai was forced to sacrifice most of his godly power to seal Moro's magic abilities away. Merus goes on, explaining how Moro has begun to regain his power, and that the only way to stop him was to somehow have Grand Supreme Kai stop Moro once again. After Buu has awoken, the Galactic Patrol have their licensed hypnotist and aroma-therapist bring Grand Supreme Kai's memories to the surface within Buu, causing Buu to recognize Moro. During his battle with Moro, the Grand Supreme Kai fully awakens within Buu, allowing him to completely manifest himself through Good Buu. However, the Grand Supreme Kai has specified that he will only be switching places with Buu until Moro is defeated. Power ;Manga and Anime Next to South Supreme Kai, Grand Supreme Kai was the most powerful Supreme Kai of his time. At the peak of his power, Grand Supreme Kai was able to compete against the dark wizard Moro. However, even with South Supreme Kai's aid, the Supreme Kais were still had a noticeable disadvantage. It was not until Grand Supreme Kai sacrificed most of his godly power that he was able to seal away Moro's magic power and subdue him. This significantly weakened his abilities. Even after this, like the rest of his peers, he is stated to be much stronger than Shin and strong enough to defeat Frieza (before his first resurrection). While ultimately absorbed by Huge Buu, in the anime flashback, this was prompted by the Majin after Grand Supreme Kai launched an attack that cut the foe into several pieces, an attack that Shin noted would have surely killed anyone else. Eons later, it was shown that Grand Supreme Kai's godly power inherited by Good Buu made the good Majin immune to Moro's dark magic. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly through the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. Used in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Kai Kai Matoru' - Grand Supreme Kai uses his godly power to create a beam, allowing him to seal up an opponent's magic power. *'Flame Shower Breath' – First, the user inhales a large amount of air and strongly exhales it, creating a huge gust of wind similar to a hurricane that can level a city. Named in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Healing' - As a Kai, Grand Supreme Kai possessed the ability to rejuvenate anyone and restore them to full health instantly, even if they are on the brink of death. *'Energy Shield' – A technique used to generate an energy shield around the user to protect them from attacks. Fusions Innocent Buu By being absorbed by Kid Buu, Grand Supreme Kai became the more dominant aspect of Innocent Buu and later Good Buu. Much later, thanks to the Galactic Patrol, Good Buu regained his memories of his time as Grand Supreme Kai and became capable of fully transforming into him. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Mahito Tsujimura *English: **Funimation dub: Phil Parsons **Ocean Group dubs: Scott McNeil *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Cassius Romero Battles ;Pre-Dragon Ball *Grand Supreme Kai and South Supreme Kai vs. Moro *Grand Supreme Kai vs. Kid Buu (South Supreme Kai absorbed) Dragon Ball Super *Grand Supreme Kai (Good Buu), Goku and Vegeta vs. Moro Trivia *Grand Supreme Kai's Funimation name, Daikaioh, is a mistranslation on Funimation's part. In Japanese, his title is Dai Kaioshin while Dai Kaio is Grand Kai's title. This is rectified in the dub of Dragon Ball Z Kai, where he's referred to as Grand Supreme Kai. *In the fourth volume of the ''Dragon Ball Super'' manga, there is a gag panel where Gowasu asks Shin why the Grand Supreme Kai didn't tell him about the Potara time limits. Shin suggests he didn't fuse to stop Majin Buu because he probably didn't know. Gallery References Site Navigation pt-br:Grande Supremo Senhor Kaioh es:Gran Kaio-shin del Universo 7 it:Grande Kaiohshin Category:Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Deities Category:Martial Artists Category:Shinjin Category:Males